


Jurassic Park/Jurassic World: The Mandalorian Story

by SWR2020



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWR2020/pseuds/SWR2020
Summary: It was a quiet morning on the planet Nevarro, when suddenly a helicopter landed on the surface and they meet John Hammond, the owner of Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu/Baby Yoda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome To Jurassic Park

**Author's Note:**

> What will Din and his friends see on Isla Nublar?

It was early in the morning on Nevarro, Din was cleaning his blaster rifle when suddenly, he noticed a helicopter landing on the surface of the planet.

Din, what is a helicopter doing on Nevarro?, Cara said confusedly.

I don’t know, we should go and talk to Greef about it, Din said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Yeah, let’s go, Cara said as she put her blaster back in the holster on her belt.

After a while, they walked into the cantina where Greef was waiting for them.

Mando, Cara, what was that sound?, Greef said confusedly.

That’s what we came here to talk about, Cara said as she put a hand on Din’s shoulder.

Alright, let’s go see what they want, Greef said as he followed Cara and Din outside.

After a while, they arrived where the helicopter landed.

Hello, my name is John Hammond, I own an Island off the coast of Costa Rica, I own a Park, a biological preserve where we brought dinosaurs back to life.

How is that possible?, Din said confusedly.

We use the DNA from amber and the scientists label them with the name of the dinosaur, John Hammond explained.

What do you think Cara?, Din said as he held Grogu in his arms.

Yeah, we would love to see this Park, Cara said happily.

Alright, let’s go, John Hammond said as he got in the helicopter.

After a while, they made it to Isla Nublar.

*Jurassic Park theme music starts*

Woah, that sign is huge, Cara said with a surprised look on her face.

As the tour cars entered the Park, they drove by the Dilophosaur paddock, but Din didn’t see it.

Where’s the dilophosaur?, Din said confusedly.

It must be hiding, Cara said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Greef heard a dinosaur.

Did you guys hear that?

Yeah, what was that?, Din said confusedly.

Let’s go and find out, Cara said as she got out of the tour car.

After a while, they came across a sick triceratops.

Woah, it’s huge, Cara said as she put a hand on Din’s shoulder.

Yeah, what’s wrong with it?, Din said with concern.

It must be sick or something, Cara said as she petted the triceratops.

After a while, Greef heard thunder.

Guys, I suggest that we need to get moving moving, Greef said as he started to walk back to the tour car.

Yeah, let’s go, Cara said as she followed Din and Greef back to the tour cars.

Unbeknownst to them, the power to the park is going to fail and release a T-Rex.

*Jurassic Park theme music ends*


	2. The T-Rex Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving on Isla Nublar, and seeing some dinosaurs, Din and his friends stop in front of the T-Rex paddock and to make things worse, a tropical storm is hitting the island and the power to the park fails and all of the dinosaurs break out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Din and his friends do about the escaped dinosaurs?

It was late at night and the tour cars stopped in front of the T-Rex paddock which caught the attention of Din.

Why did the cars stop?, Din said confusedly.

I don’t know and I have a bad feeling about this, Cara said as she used to dry herself off.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he cuddled up next to Din.

He loves you Din, Cara said happily.

Yeah, and he loves you too, Din said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

*Chuckles,* Yeah, he’s cute, Cara said as he put her arm around Din’s shoulder.

*Electric fence breaks*

What was that?, Greef said confusedly.

I think it was the electric fence, Cara said with concern.

*Roars*

What was that noise?, Cara said confusedly.

I think it’s a T-Rex, Din said with concern.

After a while, the T-Rex attacked the tour car.

*Agh,* Din said as he felt the pain in his leg.

Din, are you ok?, Cara said with concern.

No, the T-Rex bit my leg, Din said as he felt lightheaded.

Cara, what happened?, Greef said as he held Grogu.

Din got bit by the T-Rex, we need to get back to the Visitors Center, Cara said as she helped him into the Jeep.

Is he going to be ok?, Greef said as he got into the Jeep.

I don’t know, let’s get back to the Visitors Center before the T-Rex comes back, Cara said with concern.

After the power failed, the electric fence collapsed and the T-Rex escaped and bit Din’s leg which is making Cara worry about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power has failed and all of the dinosaurs escaped their paddocks and as a result, Din got severely injured by the T-Rex which is making Cara, Greef, and Grogu worry about him. And they need to figure out what to do about the escaped dinosaurs.


	3. The Visitors Center And Din’s Severe Leg Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power has failed on Isla Nublar due to the tropical storm and as a result, Din got severely injured by a T-Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they figure out how to restore power to the Park?

After a long drive, they made it to the Visitors Center and Din’s leg injury is getting worse.

*Coughs,* I don’t feel good, Din said as he felt the pain in his leg.

It’s going to be ok Din, Cara said as she put an ice pack on his leg.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he cuddled up next to Din.

It’s going to be ok Grogu, Din said weakly.

After a while, Greef walked into the room with a bunch of weapons.

I managed to find a bunch of weapons, Greef said as he locked the doors behind him.

Really, where did you find the weapons?, Cara said confusedly.

I found the weapons in the armory, Greef said as he put the weapons on the table.

Those weapons are going to be useful against any carnivorous dinosaur, Cara said as she finished wrapping Din’s leg with bandages.

How’s Din feeling?, Greef said as he put ammunition into a blaster.

His leg hurts really bad, but he’s going to be ok, Cara said with a sigh of relief.

*Groans,* Cara, Greef?, Din said as he winced in pain.

How are you feeling Mando?, Greef said as he sat next to Cara.

I’m feeling better, but my leg still hurts really bad, Din said weakly.

That’s a relief, you’re one tough bounty hunter, Greef said happily.

*Chuckles,* Yeah, I’m lucky that I survived from a head wound back on Nevarro when Moff Gideon attacked us, Din said happily.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he looked up at Din.

I’m glad that you’re alright too Grogu, the T-Rex must’ve scared you, Din said as he held him close.

After a while, the rain stopped and Cara heard a Brachiosaurus.

Woah, it’s a Brachiosaurus, Cara said with amazement.

*Roars*

It must be hungry, Din said as he handed Cara a tree branch with leaves.

Hey bud, are you hungry?, Cara said as she showed the tree branch to the herbivorous dinosaur.

*Roars*

He seems to like the leaves, Greef said happily.

Yeah, he’s incredible, Cara said as she watched the Brachiosaurus rejoin its herd.

Guys, we need to figure out how to restore power to the island and call a helicopter to come and rescue us, Din said as he sat up in the bed.

Yeah, let’s go before it’s too late, Cara said as she loaded her blaster with ammunition.

After they prepared their weapons, they don’t know that two Velociraptors escaped their paddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They need to go to a bunker and turn the power back on, but they don’t know that the Raptors escaped their paddock.


	4. Restoring Power To The Park And The Escaped Raptors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the Visitors Center, Din, Cara, and Greef need to figure out how to get the power back on, but unbeknownst to them, two Raptors have escaped their paddock and are loose on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they restore power to the park?

It was early in the morning, Din put his Beskar spear on his back, then he noticed that Grogu was hugging his leg. 

What’s wrong Grogu?, Din said with concern.

*Whimpers,* Grogu said as he buried his face into Din’s leg.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Grogu, I’m here, Din said as he picked him up and held him in his arms.

After a while, they made it to the bunker where the power switch was.

Alright, let’s get the power back on, Cara said as she turned on her flashlight and loaded her blaster rifle.

It’s dark in here, Greef said as he closed the door behind him.

Yeah, I’ve never been in a situation like this before, Cara said as she shined her flashlight down the hallway.

Guys, I found the power switches, Din said as he turned on his flashlight.

Alright, let’s get this over with, Cara said as she helped Din turn the power back on.

After turning the power back on, Din heard Grogu whimper.

What’s wrong Grogu?, Din said confusedly.

I think he’s trying to tell you that there’s a Raptor right in front of us, Cara said as she loaded her blaster rifle.

After a while, they made it back to the Visitors Center and they hid in the theater room.

*Whimpers,* Grogu said as he looked up at Din with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Shh, it’s going to be ok Grogu, I’ll protect you, Din said as he held him in his arms.

After a while, the Raptors broke through the glass.

Cara, Greef, climb up into the air ducts, Din said as he kicked one of the Raptors.

You got it Mando, Greef said as he and Cara climbed into the air duct.

Alright, this air duct leads to the entrance of the Visitors Center, Din said as he held Grogu in his arms.

Ok, lead the way Din, Cara said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They restored power to the park, but they are surrounded by two hungry Velociraptors.


	5. T-Rex To The Rescue And Escaping The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After restoring power to the park, Din, Cara, Greef, and Grogu made to the entrance of the Visitors Center, but two Raptors surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they escape the island?, will someone or something rescue them?

After crawling through the air duct, they finally made it to the entrance of the Visitors Center and as Din was running towards the door he came face to face with one of the Raptors and it whacked him with its tail.

*Agh,* Din said as he felt the pain in his still injured leg.

Din, are you ok?, Cara said with concern.

Yeah, I’m ok, Din said as he leaned on Cara for support.

*Roars*, the T-Rex said as she killed one of the Raptors.

Is that the T-Rex from the other night?, Greef said confusedly.

Yeah, it’s killing the Raptors, so we can escape, Cara said as she handed Grogu over to Greef.

After a while, they made it to where the helicopter was waiting.

*Winces in pain,* Din said as he tried to make himself comfortable.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he cuddled up next to Din.

I’m going to be ok Grogu, Din said as he held him in his arms.

*Jurassic Park theme music starts*

I’m glad that we made it off Isla Nublar alive, Cara said with a sigh of relief.

Yeah, I’m glad that I survived after being attacked by a T-Rex, Din said as he took off his helmet.

Let’s get back to Nevarro and reflect on what happened, Greef suggested.

Yeah, let’s go, Cara said as she looked at Din who was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around Grogu.

*Jurassic Park theme music ends*

After a while, they arrived on Nevarro and to their surprise, Mayfeld was waiting for them.

Mayfeld, what are you doing here?, Cara said confusedly.

I was making sure that no one stole the Razor Crest, Mayfeld said as he sat down on a crate.

Thank you, Din said as he changed the bandages on his leg.

You’re welcome, and what happened to you?, Mayfeld said confusedly.

I got attacked by a T-Rex, Din said as he finished bandaging his leg.

A T-Rex, how is that possible?, Mayfeld said fixed his blaster.

There’s an island called Isla Nublar and they brought dinosaurs back to life and we had to turn the power back on because all of the carnivorous dinosaurs escaped their paddocks, including the T-Rex, Din said as he explained what happened.

I’m glad that you guys made it back alive, Mayfeld said as he took a sip of his drink.

Yeah, and the T-Rex that attacked us, killed the two Raptors that escaped, Din said as he put an ice pack on his leg.

I can’t believe that I missed the action, Mayfeld said as he reloaded his blaster with ammunition.

*Chuckles,* you would’ve loved to see a fully grown T-Rex kill two Raptors that were the size of chickens, Din said happily.

After a long flight, they made it back to Nevarro, unbeknownst to them, there’s more adventures still to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The T-Rex distracted and killed the two Raptors allowing Din, Cara, Greef, and Grogu to escape and get rescued by the helicopter that flew them to the island.

**Author's Note:**

> They couldn’t believe it, dinosaurs were brought back to life, but unbeknownst to them, there’s a tropical storm heading towards the island.


End file.
